


Mutual

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa hears Alex masturbating and decides to join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual

Louisa was almost asleep when she heard the noise. It was a slick noise, soon joined by a soft moan. Maybe Alex had forgotten that they were sharing a bed. But no, Alex was actually looking at her. And holding eye contact while she pushed her panties down.

“What are you doing?” Louisa whispered.

“What does it look like?” Alex whispered back, and Louisa felt something brush her leg. She blushed, but more at the fact that she was getting wet from it.

“But I’m right here,” Louisa whispered.

“That’s the whole point,” Alex whispered, and laughed. “You’re supposed to join me. It’s called-“

“I know what it’s called,” Louisa whispered. “I just never expected to be doing it with you.”

“Oh, come on, it’s not like I’m going to be the one fingering you,” Alex whispered. “I probably should’ve asked you first, huh?”

“Yeah, Alex, you should’ve,” Louisa whispered. But her cheeks were burning and she was aching.

“Sorry. Just close your eyes and pretend I’m not here if you want,” Alex whispered, seeing Louisa blushing as her hand moved beneath her pyjama bottoms.

Louisa moaned as her fingers glided through her wetness, parting her legs and feeling a prickle of pleasure up her spine as her knee touched Alex’s. Neither of them moved away, though, and Louisa could feel Alex’s eyes on her even before she opened her own eyes so she wouldn’t fall asleep.

“So you also masturbate with your hands,” Alex whispered, and then moaned as her fingers moved quickly over her clit.

“I don’t like toys,” Louisa whispered.

“I do but I don’t have any with me,” Alex whispered. She slipped a finger in, her toes curling. Louisa blushed at the slick sounds and slipped a finger in herself too, moving it in and out. Her other hand went up to squeeze her breast and nipple, and she moaned again.

Although Louisa had been reluctant to look at Alex, she couldn’t take her eyes away from Alex’s body moving as her finger slid in and out of her pussy and over her clit. Her hips moved with her finger, and Louisa soon found herself mirroring what Alex was doing. It was just like porn, only Alex was right next to her.

Louisa was the first to come, her back arching as her pussy clenched around her finger. It was strange to come next to someone, but Alex was still going. Louisa laid beside her friend, panting and watching her as her heart rate returned to normal. Louisa was surprised at how loud Alex was when she came, though she wasn’t surprised that the lights outside flickered.

“That wasn’t too weird, was it?” Alex whispered.

“No, it was actually kinda hot,” Louisa whispered with a smile. “Just ask me next time, okay?”

“Okay,” Alex whispered. Honestly, she was thrilled that Louisa had suggested a next time. She’d been too afraid to suggest it, herself.


End file.
